Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a Pilates exercise machine and more specifically it relates to a Pilates machine tension device support system for efficiently providing a tension force to a movable platform of an exercise machine.
Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Exercise machines such as Pilates machines support a platform that is movable along a longitudinal path with tension springs attached between one end of the exercise machine and the platform. U.S. Pat. No. 7,803,095 to Sebastien LaGree discloses an exemplary exercise machine comprised of a Pilates machine that utilizes a platform attached to a plurality of tension springs. FIGS. 1, 2, 3 and 9 of U.S. Pat. No. 7,803,095 illustrate how the tension springs are attached between the movable platform and the end of the frame of the Pilates machine.
The main problem with conventional tension spring systems utilized on Pilates machines is that when the user moves the platform away from the end of the machine where the tension springs are connected, the tension springs are fully exposed to the user while they perform their exercise. When the tension springs are exposed during operation, the exercise machine is not as aesthetically pleasing to the user or others. Furthermore, there is a risk that the user may accidentally engage the tension springs resulting in an injury. In addition, the stretching of the tension springs prevents the usage of the area below the platform in the initial position for storage of exercise related devices (e.g. hand weights, cables and the like). Also, when the movable platform is extended away from the end of the exercise machine, the tension springs are exposed and noise from the springs is free to be emitted without obstruction thereby reducing the peacefulness of the exercise.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved Pilates machine tension device support system for efficiently providing a tension force to a movable platform of an exercise machine.